Past and Present
by foxayfan
Summary: 17 year later the past comes back to haunt the present. Secrets are lingering around?
1. Default Chapter

LOS ANGELES, CA

Adie looked on at the small crowd of mourners dressed in black. Anything to keep her from looking at the coffin being lured into the grave. She tried hard to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill. Hard as she tried they still spilled down her cheeks. Almost immediately she felt a pair of hands intertwine with hers. Without looking up she knew it was her brother Morgan. They stood there in silence together, each lost in there separate thoughts.

"Its hard to believe she's gone." Morgan stated breaking the silence. Adie remained silent hoping that if she didn't say anything she wouldn't have to believe it. Morgan sensing that she wasn't going to say anything looked over to there older brother Michael coming over. He and there grandmother were linked hand in hand. Her eyes were red from crying. As soon as she reached over she pulled all of them into a hug. The four of them holding on to each other for dear life.

"I love you three and don't you guys ever forget it" Bobbie whispered to her three grandchildren. She held onto them like the precious jewels they were. They were all she had left of her daughter.

The all nodded in accord. " Alright then lets go" Michael said pulling out of the embrace. Adie looked at him before shaking her head.

"Not before I say goodbye" she said.

She walked over to the fresh grave site were her mother was buried. " Mom" She started in a shaky voice. " Its hard to believe your gone. I keep telling myself that this is a horrible dream and any minute I'm gonna wake up and be back in my room in our house with you me Michael and Morgan. I would give anything to make this a terrible nightmare. I wish you were here mom. I cant imagine growing up without you. I need you mom. Why? Why'd you leave? I keep thinking about the things that you and I will never be able to do. There's so much I wanted to know from you. I regret every moment that I took for granted with you. I regret that I took you for granted. Goodbye mommy" Adie said " And I will always love you" She put a rose on the grave and fingered the engraving on the tombstone. _Caroline Leigh Corinthos 1973-2021. Loving mother and daughter._ She let out a sigh and began to walk away.

As she headed toward the car she felt the cool drops of rain falling from the sky. It was almost as if the heavens were morning with her.

Both of her brothers looked at her and smiled as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride back home was short and filled with silence. Adie stared out of the window. It was something she did when ever she needed to clear her mind. The rain started to come down heavier. She didn't even want to go home. She knew there would be a wake were people would just come and offer there condolences and tell her and her brothers how sorry the were and pity them. She didn't need there pity. They weren't charity cases. She chuckled at that thought. That was something her mother would say. The phrase rang true because she was her mothers daughter in every way that counted.

As for her father she didn't know him. All she knew was that she had his hair and skin and dimples and that he live in Port Charles. When they were younger she and Morgan would sneak into there mothers room at night when they couldn't sleep and there mother would always tell them stories about there father. Sometimes Michael would join them. He remembered there father.

" Alright sweetie were here" The voice of her grandmother startled her from her thoughts.

"Thanks Grandma" She said as they entered the house together. Adie saw the room full of people and immediately went to her room. She closed the door, sat on the windowsill and looked out the window at her backyard. Reminiscing on her childhood years and the happy times spent with her family. She continued to stare as the rain fell. A wave of uncontrollable tears escaped from her eyes. She clutched her favorite teddy bear in her hand as she cried. Her mother had given it to her when she was a toddler and she couldn't sleep without it

Slowly the door creaked open revealing the intruder. Adie quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face him.

"Hey Ad" Michael said using his nickname for her. " Just checking to make sure your okay."

" As okay as I can be" She said

"Its hard to believe just yesterday we were all at the beach hanging out together" He said chuckling. " There's no one that's ever gonna take her place" He said matter of factly.

Adie nodded in agreement.

" Hey Mikey what are we gonna do now?" She asked as she bit on her bottom lip.

"We're going to stay together and stand strong. Remember what Grandma said. We have that Spencer blood and us Spencer's stand together."

" Yeah but what about dad?" She asked.

Michael frowned. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. " I don't know Adie. We'll figure it out."

" Grandma is leaving in a few days is it okay if I go to Port Charles with her?" asked her older brother. He was almost 10 years her senior and in ways was a fatherly figure to her. He always protected her and Morgan.

" Are you sure about this Adie?" He asked unsure.

" I've been thinking about this for a while now and I want to go see the place that you momma and Morgan once called home. And I want to meet my-our father. I feel that if I do then I can bury some demons and come to peace with myself. I want to know the rest of our family besides Grandma Bobbie and Uncle Lucas."

Michael looked at her and sighed. " Okay I guess. I have a few things to settle and I guess this place harbors a lot of memories. You talk to Grandma and you can go. Okay?"

"Okay Mike. Thanks. And I love you."

"I love you too Adie." He said pulling her into a hug.

" Is Morgan coming with me ?"

" I don't know. I think he's staying a bit to help me take care of stuff. Moms lawyer is supposed to be coming in a week or so to read us her will but since you'll probably be in Port Charles.

"Hey what's going on up here?" Morgan and Bobbie intruded.

" We're just having a heart to heart" Adie said.

"Grams I was thinking since your going back to Port Charles in a few days if I could go with you?" Adie asked.

Bobbie looked shocked. She looked from Michael to Morgan back to Adie again. Morgan looked confused while Michael nodded his head.

"Honey are you sure? I mean are you ready." Bobbie asked.

"I don't know but I figure if I have to much time to think about it I might chicken out but then there's no time like the present" Adie explained

Bobbie nodded and said a silent prayer. Port Charles was about to be shaken up.

Morgan looked at his sister in admiration. She was about to do something they had talked about when they were younger. He was young when they left. To young to remember anything about where he was born or the man that fathered him. His mother, brother and sister were all he knew but that was about to change.

"I want to come with you Lil' Bit" Morgan said using his nickname for her. " But I have some stuff to help Mikey with okay. Don't give the old man too much of a headache."

" Alright" She said though tear-stained eyes and motioned for them to hug. The three siblings stood there embracing each other and for a second it felt like time stood still. They were all they had.

"Oh before I forget" Micheal said breaking the group hug. " This is for you. Its something mom wanted you to have."

Adie stood there and eyed the locket. It was the one from her mothers jewelry box. Her mother had promised it to her when she was a little girl. A smile came to her face as she fingered the locket. It was gold and had her and her siblings and both her parents gemstones on it. She put it on and for the first time in the last few days felt closer to her mother.

" I love you all" She said.

" An we love you." They all said in unison.

"Well I guess should start getting all the guest cleared out okay." Bobbie said exiting the room. A smile played along her lips as she watched the siblings interact. " I think we'll get over this okay." She said to herself. She looked up and said " I know we will because your watching over us Caroline"


	2. Chapter 2

PORT CHARLES, NY

Sonny Corinthos sat alone in his penthouse staring at a photo taken long ago. He sat alone sulking thinking of his family. Sam and Lila were out of town for the weekend. Something about a girl's only trip to New York. As for Kristina, she was scouting colleges with her mother. He couldn't believe how the years had gone by. He could remember just yesterday when they needed him. But now his little girls were all grown up. That thought brought him to think about his other children, Michael and Morgan. Michael would be about 25 years old and Morgan would be around 18.

After the divorce Carly had just took the boys and ran off. He wondered if they still remembered him. He wondered about a lot of things. How did they grow up? Was there childhood great? Did they have another father figure in their life? The thoughts started to consume Sonny. In times like this there was only one remedy. He went upstairs into the closet and pulled out the only thing that helped ease his pain of thinking about his lost family.

He kept a family album in the closet. He would look through the album and reflect on the good old days. A time far away but not forgotten. He could still hear Michaels giggling as a boy and the way _she_ smelt. Roses he thought. Thoughts of his ex- wife constantly plagued his mind.

In his effort to get the album he clumsily knocked down Sam's stationary box. She usually kept pictures of Lila in there and scrap. He bent down clumping the photos together, trying to organize them before putting them back in the box. While packing them back in the box a small envelope addressed to him fell out.

Sonny eyed the envelope warily. That wasn't Sam's stationary nor hand writing. So why would she have a letter addressed to him in her box. He picked up the envelope and examined the handwriting. The neat penmanship. Sonny recognized the handwriting almost instantly. Carly, he thought. But why would Sam have a letter from Carly?

He looked at the envelope more closely and notice the seal had been broken. He got an eerie feeling in his gut as opened the envelope and taking out the letter.

_**September 29, 2005**_

_**Dear Sonny If your reading this letter your probably wondering why I left right after the divorce. Your probably thinking that this is a deliberate attempt to hurt you by keeping you away from the children but that is farthest from the truth. I sat here at this desk over and over again trying to write this letter, but every time I tried the words wouldn't come out right. I kept telling myself that this was for the best. That you had other priorities that you needed to address to. And I was doing this to give you time. Us time to heal before I came back. But the weeks gradually faded into moths. I'm writing this letter as closure. I don't want to be bitter I want us to a least be friends for the children sake. We are tied together now more than ever. The children miss you everyday. I know we parted on civil terms but there was still a lot of negativity floating around us. What was done was done. I forgive you. I realized that you are only human and humans make mistakes. Just like I have done. I need you to forgive me for what I feel is the biggest mistake I have made…….**_

Sonny looked at the letter. There was something missing form it. It stopped abruptly. What was Carly trying to say? He needed answers and he need them now. Not bothering to finish packing the box, he rushed out of the penthouse with the letter in hand with a new task at hand.

BROWNSTONE

Bobbie and Adie stepped into the house after a long flight from LA. After saying there goodbyes to Michael and Morgan they boarded their flight for Port Charles. The jet lag was starting to catch up with them from the long flight.

"Hey honey why don't you leave your luggage here and I'll have them taken up later. You look tired, why don't you go up and rest?' Bobbie suggested.

"I guess you right Grams. Don't want to be tired for the big occasion. Which room is mine?"

"First one on the right." Bobbie responded. It had been a while since she had felt useful. Lucas was grown and moved out and she hardly had had the time before to fly out to see Carly and the kids, and now this. No one else in the family even new yet. She sighed and headed into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Her mind thinking back to the phone call that changed her life.

30 minutes later Bobbie sat on her living room sofa looking through an album she got from the house in LA. It had pictures of the kids growing up. Bobbie chuckled despite herself; Carly sure had a knack for scrap booking. A tear escaped from her eyes as she reflected on her daughter. They hadn't started out right , but they had gotten there along the way. She loved her daughter and missed her terribly. She wouldn't wish the loss of a child on her worst enemy. Thoughts of Carly brought back BJ and when she first lost her. She had lost both her girls.

Persistent knocking on her door disturbed her from her thoughts. Bobbie wiped away her tears and answered the door. She frowned at the sight of the man before her. "What do you want? " She asked

" Hello to you to Bobbie" Sonny replied

"Im sorry if im not in a chit chatty mood today Sonny so make it quick what do you want?" Her relationship with her ex-son in law had never been the greatest but deteriorated over the years since Carly had left. She blamed Sonny for the heartache he brought to her daughters life. And she harbored a lot of resentment towards him from the absence of his kids life. Well most of them. He seemed to be doing well with his bastard children.

"I need answers and only you can give them to me" He stated holding up the letter Bobbie looked at him warily but motioned for him to come in .


	3. Chapter 3

"What makes you think I can help you?" Bobbie asked

"Look at this. I found this and I know there is more. Carly was trying to tell me something."

Bobbie looked over the letter taking in the contents. The letter was written more than 16 years ago. She had and idea what the letter was about. "Look Sonny I can't help you" it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth. " I would appreciate it if you would leave. I don't feel up to talking too much today" Bobbie said dismissing him quickly. It was true, she really wasn't up to talking but she also didn't want him around with Adie upstairs. She didn't want to chance it that she accidentally came down.

Sonny looked at Bobbie suspiciously as he left. She knew something. That he was sure. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Yeah"

LOS ANGELES, CA

Michael and Morgan finished putting some of their mothers stuff into the boxes headed for storage. All the furniture and things were going to charity. They knew that would have been the way their mother would have wanted it. The things that were going to storage though, were things that were too precious to be given away. They knew that a lot of their mothers' important stuff she wanted to pass down to Adie someday, so they would have them stored instead.

"That's the last of it" Michael said. They had the house cleared. An appraiser was coming and they were going to put the house on the market. The sooner it was sold the better.

"Yeah." Morgan said flatly. He looked at the still open box and picked up a frame with a family photo in it. "You remember the day this was taken?" He asked

" yeah last year mothers day when Adie arranged that family dinner at that French restaurant"

"Yeah. What I wouldn't give to go back to that time."

"You're not the only one. Remember when the waiter tripped and spilled the soup all over you" Michael said chuckling.

"Don't remind me."

Next door

A woman made her way up the driveway with a determined look on her face. She rang the doorbell once and waited for an answer

No answer

She rang again.

"Coming" The door opened and an elderly woman emerged.

"Oh Im sorry. I must have the wrong house."

"Its okay dear it happens."

"You know what perhaps you can help me. I'm Courtney Matthews and I'm looking for a Caroline Corinthos. I know she lives around here but I just don't know which house." She said holding up an old photo.

The older woman looked at the woman in front of her sympathetically. Then glancing at the picture. "You poor dear you must not have heard the news"

Courtney looked at the older woman strangely. "What news?"

" Caroline, god bless her soul. She passed away 2 weeks ago"

Courtney's eyes bore out of there socket. " What do you mean passed away?" She asked. Did she hear right.

"Terrible tragedy. Those poor children. She was all the had now they're motherless. They've packed up all there stuff and selling the house." The old woman said motioning to the house next door

Courtney stifled a sob. Still not believing her best friend was gone. "Thanks" She said leaving the house and heading to the house next to it. She took in the for sale sign placed on the well manicured lawn. As she made her way to toward the door a mix of emotions went through her. Did Sonny know yet. How would he react. How would Jason react. He would be devastated. She didn't even realize she was ringing the doorbell until the door opened and she was face to face with an annoyed looking young man.

"Michael?" She asked

He looked confused then recognition set in. "Aunt Courtney?"

"Oh god I just heard the news" She said tears streaming down her face. " Im so sorry" She said hugging him.

"Hey Mike, who's at the –" Morgan asked but then stooped mid sentence when he saw a blonde lady hugging his brother. For a second he thought that it was his mom but knew that wasn't possible.

Courtney broke out of the hug and looked at her nephew with tears in her eyes. "Morgan. Oh my god look at how you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were a baby" she said still crying.

Morgan looked at the woman strangely then looked to Michael for some help. "Uh Morgan you remember aunt Courtney from all the stories mom told you. She's dads sister and was mom's best friend" Michael explained.

Courtney went to hug him and he excepted. " How did you find out about mom?"He asked.

" That's not important right now. Where is she buried?" Courtney asked. "I have to say goodbye."

Morgan looked at Michael then offered to take his aunt. " I'll take you there hold on let me get ready."

"Okay." As soon as Morgan was out of sight Courtney turned to Michael . " How are you holding up."

Michael looked at her " As best as anyone can. Can you excuse me I have to do something" Michael said walking away.

Morgan came down and they left . When they arrived at the cemetery, Morgan guided her past the rows of tombstones towards his mothers grave.

Courtney stood in front of her best friends grave and kneeled down.

"Can you give me a minute?" She asked. Morgan nodded and placed a bouquet of flowers on his mothers grave before leaving to give his aunt privacy.

"Coming out here, this is the last thing I expected to find out Carly. You were supposed to live until you were old. You weren't supposed to die. Im grateful to you Carly. You were the sister I never had. You helped me find the love of my life and I will never forget you. We went through so much together. I would do anything for you. I guess heaven needed another angel. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I love you like a sister. I love you and goodbye." She said wiping away tears and heading for the car with Morgan.

"Thanks for that" Courtney said.

"Its okay, we're family" Morgan replied. It warmed Courtney's heart to hear him say that

"How did she die?"

"Drunk driver" he said sighing. The emotion was in his voice and he didn't want to go into details.

PORT CHARLES, NY

"Mr Corinthos I presume"

"Who wants to know?" Sonny asked clutching his phone.

"Don't be so crass Mr Corinthos. I have information you might want to know."

" And I want to know who this is"

"Your meeting with dear Barbara didn't yield the answers you were looking for did they?"

Sonny squinted his eyes. "Your surrounded by secrets. Things aren't always as they seem."

The person hung up leaving Sonny to think about what secrets that were being held from him.

CASSADINE YACHT

Helena chuckled as she raised her wine glass to her man servant Andreas.

"A toast, to times to come. Everything is going according to plan." She drank her wine as she thought about secrets that would soon unravel. Phase one was completed. Time for phase two.


End file.
